Livi's Journal
by TheLittleSpider
Summary: As a Fate its my job to control the flow of a persons life. introduction to writing project, see author look up for details
1. Page Found: The Begining

Journal Entry 001

My Plea.

Things always change. That much is apparent. The manner in which they change and how much change there is depends entirely on me. For everything. Maybe I should explain better. I am a Fate. Fates are entities that are assigned souls in the mortal realm to govern. Almost like guardian angles I suppose. Except we do not protect the mortal, we only control the events that happen, we do this to ensure a balance in there life stream. If negative energy is stored within there life stream, fates are charged with causing 'good luck' for there mortal. If there Stream is too positive it must be regulated with 'bad luck'. It may seem cruel to intentionally cause ill on a person but it isn't, it only keeps the stream regulated. Of course, there are corrupted Fates that abandoned there duties. Renegade Fates either cause extreme good luck, or extreme bad luck.

Things such as this make many believe that there are many renegade Fates running around. The truth is that there are very few. One Fate is in charge of hundreds, perhaps even thousands of people. That is where the sayings about fate tying people together come from. My current assignments are in the Milky Way galaxy: planet earth: on the continent of Japan. I'm tied to so many that directly effect the planets well being it scares me. There have been so many interesting events I've decided to keep them all in my journal.

So in this document I write events that are truthful in there nature and haven't been edited in there details. I submit this document to the Fates Governing Committee of the Mortal Realm (FGCMR) as proof that humanity should be spared from inhalation for another phase. (approx. 2.5 million years earth time) This document is my petition and argument as to why The FGCMR should continue operations here in the mortal realm.

I sincerely thank you for your time.

Fate Agent Liviara

--

please go to Author look up for details regarding this story.


	2. Page Found: Yu Yu Hakusho

The journal found was scattered. The notes are not in order or all in the Fate Committee's possession. All pages will be submitted as they are found. -Agent of the Fates #758-B6-

--

Page -059-

Sector # 34b-7

I observe a lot in this world. I notice lots of things every time I'm here, things that disturb me and make me nervous at the same time. I was with my target, a young fourteen year old boy named Yuske Urimeshi (a troubled boy to say the least) when I noticed it. Across the street was a younger boy, I'd say about ten at most, was playing ball. No, that isn't want was strange, the child was Fate-less. I sensed not even a slight trace of a Fate around him, and needless to say was frightened for the boys well being. Knowing interfering with his Fate line would be a punishable offence, I attempted to ignore the boy and continue following my intended target.

However, when he darted into the street after the ball….I admit to compelling my target into helping the boy. I know it was out of his normal character but I could not see a Fate-less act so rash and almost end themselves. I know I may be punished for this but I do not regret my actions…even though they were what caused my target the loss of his life. Having helped the boy once, he acted on his own will when he noticed the car swerve and the child in harms way. I was just as surprised.

After impact I was stunned…I knew he had done this due to my negligence and disregard for the rules set by The Fates Committee. I twisted his fate again in a rash and sloppy attempt to save his life, fortunately it worked and the Spirit World (The governing force of the dead in this world) had seen his 'actions' and was willing to give him another chance at life. I refused to intervene for this due to my previous actions. If he were to live again it would be of the fate he created for himself. I am thankful for his strength and was relived that he could create a happy fate without aid.

Moments like that make me wonder if Fates are even required here. I know we can not simply faze out, but are they that much dependent on us? Are we so essential to there lives where we must govern all of them with our tiny strings pulling them helplessly? Are we? Yuske wouldn't have helped a boy before, not like he did that day…yet after he changed and became something greater. Although it was a painful transition at times, was it not worth it for what he had become? Was it a sin to change him so simply for the better meant of his people? And by doing that….suiting my purpose? The strings of fate…how dirty they become, stained with the blood of those who are cut on its edges.

I watch him now, slightly sickened because it could all be a lie. A lie I created because I did something kind, and forbidden. How would he feel if he knew what I had done to is Fate Line? If I continued to twist it, how would shape and change? Better…worse…dead. I should have known better, these events changed not only his lives, but those whom he interacts with. More things that way me down as I watch him and his friends train and grow. Almost…..envious.

--

please go to Author look up for details regarding this story.


	3. Page Found: Saiyuki

_The journal found was scattered. The notes are not in order or all in the Fate Committee's possession. All pages will be submitted as they are found. -Agent of the Fates #758-B6-_

**-Page 07-**

**As a fate I've grown used to the flow of time and space. Past, present, and the supposed futures of this realm are common to me now. I go where needed, when one whose strings I hold calls. This one didn't call…it was screaming. **

**I have followed this boy for weeks now and his sadness overwhelms him. From the Intel I have manage to gather, that wasn't locked up in red tape, I've discovered his last fate went rouge a chose Bad luck as her muse. Poor thing. The Bad luck stole is parents and misplaced his sister in a different home. His longing for her fills his dreams. Poor Cho Gonou.**

**Other children avoid him, I encourage friendliness but he ignores my suggestions. His spiritual abilities are high…is the former fate to blame? No matter. I will continue my efforts to return a steady balance to his strings.**

**-Page 08-**

**Difficult child. He longs for companionship but is dead set against it. He has the sadest green eyes to ever grace a child. It seems only of the presence of his lost sister would do. I've put in a repeal to have them reunited but her current fate, why she was assigned to a different one Ill never know, will not allow it. He says the boy obsession for her is unhealthy. He even has the nerve to blame me for it. A brothers love for his sister isn't unhealthy. **

**I feel his need for her is one of understanding. Another who was there and witnessed the pain and loss just as he did is the only person who could truly comfort him. To say ' I understand' and mean it. I'm not allowed to grant him such a comfort. I have never felt more useless as a fate then I do now.**

_Pages 09-12 were not located at this time._

_-_**Page 13-**

**I have discovered something amazing. If I push hard enough, I can make the boy do as I suggest. It becomes less suggestion and more of a command I suppose. He dances as if a puppet to my words. I my desperation to make him happy I did this all day. When I gave him a break from it his unhappiness returned full force. Is a false lie of joy better then a natural one of suffering? I am ashamed of my own actions. Yet I long to see him happy once more.**

_Pages 14-24 are unavailable at this time_

**-Page 25-**

**Remember to write more often! Now I'm sure to remember. He has grown into a splendid young man. He still has the nasty habit of forcing a smile to others. I will never forgive myself for that day. It scarred him so badly. His reunion with his sister was a sweet one. One I was happy to win the appeal for. Take that Mr. jerk fate. Both seem happy as there lives together finally being after years of being apart. Weaving in just the right amount on good luck with bad he found a means of supporting them both, by teaching others too! Can you believe the boy who hated people now enjoys educating them? Im happy his strings are finally straitening.**

**-Page 26-**

**It happened so fast.**

**I observed him with students. He was happy.**

**He returned to his humble home to find it in shambles. I doubled checked his strings, they were perfect. Something was horribly wrong. I listened as he ran for help. The house a shambles but no beloved to be found, I panicked too. They were huddled around him as they said she was to be fed to a local demon. She was traded off as prize to spare a mayors daughter. I felt rage build and mumbled how they were cowards, I didn't realize I made Gonou say it too.**

**I rushed to the Fates Committee to correct this. Gonou's loss of his parents as a big enough run of bad luck, he isn't due for any in years. The Committee says its from 'Higher up' and tragedy must strike. I demanded a appeal, and was instantly denied. I stormed out of the court and returned to Gonou's side hoping to set things right .I didn't care who higher up was, his fate was my duty and I **_**would **_**have the final say. I felt righteous.**

**He was storming the castle when I found him again. Only dagger in hand he went to face a horde of demons, he'd never last. I admit, I fed him power and suggestions to help him doge and strike. As they kept coming I felt his fury and it overwhelmed me and made me suggestions more brutal and ruthless. At least…it like to think that all wasn't me.**

**The Castle was a maze and once the killing stopped he found her. Locked in a cage like a pretty bird. She was huddled in the corner, but very much alive. I felt relief, mine or his is didn't matter, things would be set right. He ran for her and I pushed forward to follow but felt the pull of sting and chains around my body.**

**The committee was not pleased.**

**I write this to remember, the brand they burned into my chest will forever remain but I want choose to remember why. They held me tight and told me to watch, that now the tragedy would he worse, because of what I had done. I screamed a bucked but there word is final, and I learned it the hard way. They made me watch.**

**He ran to her calling her name, so happy to see her unharmed. But she wasn't. She had been violated by the beast that kept her here and she was in the deepest of despair. She was carrying its child. A noble man like Gonou wasn't deterred and still wanted a life with her. He was a kind boy. But she didn't see it.**

**She stole his dagger, the one I had help use against the monsters here, and plunged it deep into her womb snuffing out the child's life, as well as her own. My throat tightened, this wasn't tragedy, it was cruelty. Worse, it want over. One of the Demons of the Castle was alive and taunted him while he grieved. He tried to strike at the Demon but was blocked, with out assistance his strength wasn't enough. The Demon slashed his gut cutting him deep. I struggled more earning me tighter chains. They wouldn't allow my escape. He lay dying but the demon wouldn't be satisfied merely killing him.**

**He slashed his own arm spilling his blacken blood over Gonou's wound claiming he could turn him into a demon if he were the hundredth. He spoke of the curse the ruling gods placed over this world to keep war from spreading. To my horror…he was number one hundred. **

**I was pulled to my feet and sent back to the Court of the fates where the brand was burned into my chest. It was nothing compared to what he was suffering. I was reassigned and sent out immediately to another subject. I would be lying if I said my heart was in it. Now I wait, the brand still burning, while my current assignment plays poker.**

**-Page 27-**

**Hours of playing poker.**

**I didn't want to write again so soon but I have nothing else to do. My Newbie took hours and all I can do is think of Gonou. Its raining and the Newbie, I really should use his name, is taking his time returning home. I can hear his thoughts as he thinks about how easy life is. How easy it is to survive on simple things and disgusting pleasures. I a way I agree. If I had kept my head down Gonou could have been spared such a horrid fate.**

**I urged him along not wanting to be responsible for another ones misfortunes, but he stopped in the road before a mess of body. He nudged it and it looked up. With the most stunning green eyes.**

**I couldn't help but smile, and I sent some Good luck to my Newbie, Sha Gojyo.**

**This was enjoyed. Wanted to continue this long forgotten project. Hope to write again soon.**


End file.
